Whispers in your Sleep
by SerpentAlchemist
Summary: It had finally happened. Those words he had always been dreading were spoken. Why does everything have to happen when you whisper in your sleep?...yaoi sasuXnaru. OOC please R&R.
1. Chapter 1:why do you care

Whispers in your sleep

_I do not own naruto.(there now you know). Please R&R and if you have anyideas please please tell me. And just a reminder it's yaoi and very O.O.C. well enjoy_

_(Sorry the first chapter is so short. Hopefully they will get longer.)_

_--_

_He was running. He didn't know where but all of it seemed so familiar. He passed trees, streams, and finally a house. So silent it seemed unnatural, and there were people all so silent._

Sasuke woke with a start to find himself in a cold sweat. "Stupid training must be getting to me," he whispered. He sat up knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep again tonight. He glanced around the room he shared with Kakashi and Naruto. He was not surprised to see Kakashi gone and Naruto sprawled on the floor.

He got up and started to walk to the window, but was stopped by a mutter from Naruto. "Idiot." He thought, but decided to listen anyway and walked back over to where he lay.

"No" Naruto whispered. "Please don't. You're gonna kill him. Stop."

Sasuke came closer and kneeled by Naruto as his voice grew louder and he started to shake.

"You can't take him. He can't just leave. Not like that. I need him. Please. Itachi, leave Sasuke alone."

Sasuke jumped back a bit, but leaned in again as Naruto curled into a ball and continued to shake. He placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. That seemed enough to jerk him out of his nightmare for soon he was breathing normal and sprawled out once again.

Sasuke got up and left knowing that if he stayed in the room he would probably break down. He had always known that Naruto cared, but hearing him say it like that had startled him.

Once Sasuke was out of the room and into the forest Kakashi crawled back through the window. He decided not to follow Sasuke. He had heard enough.

Sasuke walked through the forest and finally settled on a near tree. He jumped in and landed as gracefully and silently as a bird. The night's events troubled him as he obsessed more and more with what Naruto said. He thought of what HE would do when he found out that Sasuke had someone dear to him. The idea made him shiver despite the heat. But among all of those horrid thoughts a new one formed. One of Naruto holding him, longs nights filled with gentle touches.

No, Sasuke shook his head. Nothing like that could ever happen. He wouldn't let it get that far. Getting up he headed back towards the house now knowing what he had to do, but each step brought more doubt and by time he returned and saw the blond haired boy all his resolve disappeared.

Naruto glanced out of the window from where he lay in time to see raven hair go past the window. He quickly closed his eyes and slowed down his breathing.

Sasuke quietly entered the room and Naruto could hear each footstep and soon he could feel Sasuke standing over him.

He opened his eyes a bit and saw him kneel down. Sasuke leaned in and whispered to Naruto. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I'm going to do. I...I love you." It seemed to pain him to say those last words. There was nothing for awhile until Naruto felt Sasuke place a hand on his shoulder. A touch so familiar and comforting, but he didn't know why. Then to great shock to Naruto Sasuke leaned in again and placed a kiss upon his forehead before getting up. He was amazed at such affection from the boy who was always cold and distant, but he swore he could hear crying as Sasuke left.

Naruto rolled over. Not sure what to do or who to act he just laid there. Why was Sasuke sorry? He hadn't done anything, and why was he crying. He curled up and sighed and a single tear rolled down his face.


	2. Chapter 2:why do you love me

Wow chap. 2 yet it is still so small. oh well guess there's no hope for me. Oh just to remind you it's yaoi. P.S. i don't own Naruto (I hope you've got it by now)

oh and if you have any ideas or suggestions please please tell me.(like if you like the chapter names)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kakashi slid back out of the window when Naruto looked away. This time he would follow Sasuke before he did something drastic.

The Jounin found Sasuke sitting in a tree. "Typical Sasuke," he thought. He looked like he was sleeping, which was no wonder for how long he had been up. Kakashi came closer only to find a kunai thrown at him. "I see you're quite awake."

"What the hell do you want," yelled Sasuke.

"It's Itachi isn't it? You know what he'll do to Naruto.

Sasuke was taken back if only for a moment." How do you know? And why do you even care. It's not like your life is a stupid game to him."

Kakashi sighed. Clearly the boy was too frustrated to take his help. "Fine," he said. "You're right, but I'm not new to the game." Sasuke relaxed a bit after seeing the sadness in Kakashi's eye. "And trust me," he added. "I will never let Itachi touch Naruto or you."

The fierceness in Kakashi's reassured Sasuke and finally he walked over to him and collapsed into his arms. Exhaustion finally taking its toll.

They had a silent walk in the morning and one of the most uncomfortable breakfasts ever.

No one seemed sure what to do and neither Sasuke nor Naruto would look at each other.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said interrupting the awkward silence. "Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Naruto?"

Sasuke, surprised at the Jounin's meddling, shot him a death glare, but quickly turned to face an intrigued Naruto.

"Well, um not really, kinda," he stuttered trying to hold back a blush. "We…I mean you…and me…together." He yelled getting up and running out of the room. Naruto jumped up and started to follow him.

"Sasuke, please wait," Naruto said. He turned around. "Why the hell did you do that?"

Kakashi looked down. "It had to been done."

"Bastard." With that Naruto went after Sasuke.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke, Sasuke please come out." Naruto sighed. He knew if Sasuke didn't want to be found then there was no way he could find him.

He sat down, deciding to take a short break before going back. In the peaceful silence of the forest Naruto heard something out of place. A laugh almost. No a sob, crying. Naruto jumped up and ran at full speed to the sound.

There he found Sasuke sitting in a tree. He was nothing more than a crumpled pile of blue and white.

Naruto tried to grab Sasuke, but even in this condition Sasuke was still faster.

He felt a sharp pain as Sasuke lodged a kunai into his leg. "Go," Sasuke yelled. "Just leave me alone. Turn around and never come back."

"No," said Naruto. "I won't lose you."

"Why? Huh Naruto? Why me?"

"Because I don't want to lose the one I love."

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him towards his. He whispered in his ear, "Sasuke Uchiha, I love you." Then he gently pulled him into a kiss.

Sasuke tried to pull back, to get away, anything to stop this from happening. But he couldn't resist how Naruto held the back of his head running his fingers through his hair. How the boy's soft lips held tight to his. How he whispered his name. A name that only pain and hate when spoken sounded pure and beautiful when said by him.

Sasuke's tongue slowly slid out of his mouth and pressed on Naruto's lips begging for entrance. Naruto opened his and their tongues met.

After a minute of this sweet embrace Sasuke pulled back, unable to lie to his blue eyed love with a kiss like that. "Naruto," he said gently. "I can't do this. I don't want to hurt you."

"If you don't want to hurt me then love me for all you're worth." Naruto said kissing Sasuke on the cheek.

They climbed out of the tree, and Naruto pulled Sasuke into a bone crushing hug, this time Sasuke didn't try to stop his checks from blushing. Naruto grabbed Sasuke hand and led him to their training home.

Once they were far enough away the man shifted out of the tree and disappeared. Red eyes flashing in the sun.


	3. Chapter 3:why do you hurt him

CHAP. 3(delete this)

I added the –o-o-o-o-o-o thing. Woot. Now it should be better. (I hope) I don't own Naruto. (And never will) In this chapter there is kissing and violence. (Just so you know.) Well enjoy and R&R(if you want)

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The two genin had a silent walk back where they were greeted by a smiling Kakashi. "I see you guys had a wonderful talk." He said laughing. "But I think it's time to join civilization once again. So why don't we head home."

"Who would have really thought that those two would have actually become a couple, but I guess there is a first time for everything." He said as Naruto and Sasuke were walking back to the house.

"Hey Kakashi, you say something?" Naruto asked.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud."

The walk home was almost as awkward as breakfast. Sasuke and Naruto didn't want to speak not knowing who was near as they got closer to the village or what Kakashi would do, but they did steal glances at each other. While Kakashi enjoyed one of the few peaceful times he had with them.

Finally they reached the village. Kakashi turned to them. "Now remember, next week we do the last of our training so make sure you're there.

"Only if you make sure you're there." said Naruto laughing. Kakashi shook his head and disappeared.

"So..." Naruto muttered looking down.

"I don't know. You wanna go back to my place. It will be a little more private. I mean unless you want the whole village."

"Oh of course not, yeah we can go to your place." Naruto cut in. They walked towards Sasuke's house but kept distance as not to drawn to much attention. When they arrived Sasuke went in front door and Naruto came through the window.

Naruto jumped in them immediately jumped on to Sasuke, pinning him on the bed and laughing. Sasuke couldn't he laughing as he rolled over and pinned Naruto.

He bent down and licked along Naruto's whiskers, letting his tongue travel to the fox's lips.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned as he pulled him closer. Then he pushed him to the other side of the bed.

"So that's how you want it huh?" Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him off the bed.

The wrestling continued for quite a bit with the occasional like, bite, or oddly placed kiss till both fell onto the bed panting.

Sasuke pulled Naruto closer to him placing soft kisses on his checks. "Good-night," he whispered and before long they were asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto woke first and glanced at the clock. What he made out was something close to four in the morning. He rolled off the bed and groped around for his shirt and pants which he had somehow lost last night.

After successfully finding all his clothing Naruto walked back over to Sasuke and gently shook him.

"Sasuke," he whispered. "I have to go home alright."

Sasuke murmured something close to o.k. and rolled over. Naruto let out a small laugh as he shut the door.

"Naruto Uzumaki." a deep voice said in his ear. "Don't move or I will kill you and do not call for help."

Naruto shivered as the man's breath tickled his ear. "What…what do you want?"

"Sasuke." the voice said laughing.

"Wait what?" Naruto yelled turning but he was smacked in the neck, then a painful struggle into darkness.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto woke what had to be hours later, because he could see faint sunlight from a small window. He tried to get a better view but found both his arms and legs tied and his mouth gagged. He groaned as he tried to get some of the stiffness out but had no success and only fell over causing more pain to course through his body.

"I see you've finally woken up." a dark voice said.

Naruto's vision was blurry but as it came into focus he could make out dark raven hair and eerily familiar eyes. For a second he truly believed he was looking as Sasuke but his senses found him and when he recognized his kidnapper he started to struggle and scream. Trying to get anyone's attention.

"Save your efforts boy, no one will be able to hear you." The man reached down and undid the gag.

"Why Itachi?" Naruto asked anger starting to burn inside. "Why would you do this? You ruin everything. Why can't you just leave Sasuke alone?" Naruto's anger reached its limit and he somehow snapped the ropes that were restraining him.

"I can see why Sasuke loves you so much, but it doesn't matter. He is mine and he will always be mine, and you," he said. "Will never take him away you stupid boy."  
Itachi leapt forward, grabbing Naruto's shirt he slammed him into the wall. "Did you honestly think you could save him?" he said kicking Naruto back across the room.

"You are weak, even weaker than Sasuke." he said laughing. "And you will pay." Itachi punched Naruto's check and sent him skidding into the wall.

"No." Naruto said as he struggled to stand. "You're wrong. Sasuke is not weak and you're a fool for thinking so. He doesn't need you to save him, and you were wrong about me," he yelled and you will pay."

Naruto ran towards Itachi, preparing himself for a deadly strike as Itachi just stood there. Naruto watched him and again his eyes betrayed him and he swore he was looking at Sasuke. Seeing that he faltered and Itachi grabbed his arm, sending him flying for the fourth time and for the fourth time Naruto smashed into the wall.

Itachi knelt beside him and the last thing Naruto remembered was Itachi whispering. "Your love makes you weak and makes you easy prey. You will not save him. He is too afraid to leave me and to in love to let me kill you."

"No." Naruto tried to say but he slipped into darkness once again.


	4. Chapter 4:why do you cry

I can't believe it's been so long. I look back though and think wow chapter four, but don't worry I'll get that feeling for every chapter I write. I think it's getting harder to type this. My fingers protest. (Oh well) I don't own Naruto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke woke to find the sun pouring through the window and Naruto gone. He vaguely remembered him leaving but was so out of it he didn't really care.

He got dressed and decided to skip breakfast and take a walk instead, but a horrid sight met him as he opened his door.

It was Naruto, bruised and bloody on his doorstep. Sasuke quickly pulled him in and put him on his bed.

"He probably just got in a fight and wondered back here." Sasuke said trying to rationalize, but his hope dropped more as he saw a letter in Naruto's pocket.

Sasuke reached forward and pulled it out and to no surprise saw the Uchiha family crest on the front. "He's mocking me." Sasuke said as he opened the letter. With a quick glance through Sasuke tossed it next to Naruto.

"No," he said. "This can't be happening. Not again." Sasuke backed up. Unable to face Naruto when he woke he ran. He ran to the only person he knew could help, Kakashi.

Naruto awoke again to find stiffness and pain. He opened his eyes and looked around only to realize he was in Sasuke's room.

He jumped up, despite the screaming protest from his body, as he remembered what happened last night. "Sasuke, Sasuke you here." Nothing. Naruto sighed as he sat down. Hearing an odd sound he sifted over to see that he sat on a piece of paper. "What's this," he said glancing down.

_Sasuke,_

_It was a fun game, but now it's over. By now it's apparent I know what Naruto is to you. What you see is only a warning and there is worse to come. Your love makes you weak and because of him you will never be able to beat me. So make a wise choice little brother for next time I won't spare him._

Naruto shook as he put the letter down. Now he knew why Sasuke was always so distant and cruel, why he pushed him away, and why he apologized that night. He was trying to save him. And all Naruto did was make it worse.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kakashi, get the hell out here you son of a bitch." Sasuke said pounding on Kakashi's door.

Kakashi opened the door and quickly pulled him in. "Sasuke, what is this all about?"

"You promised," Sasuke said grabbing on to Kakashi. "You said he would never get hurt. He loved me and know look what is happening. Itachi is going to kill him." he yelled stressing the last words. He let go of his vest and fell to the floor.

Kakashi looked at the tears in the boys eyes. "What have I done." He thought. "Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is?"

"My place. Wh…Oh god. I have to get him."

"No, you wait here. If you go it will be exactly what Itachi wants.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

Kakashi turned and ran out the door.

He silently slid in to the main room of Sasuke's house. Seeing no sign of anyone he crept on. With a glance in the bedroom he found Naruto lying on the floor.

"Naruto." Kakashi said as he kneeled down. He felt for a pulse and found it beating faintly. He wouldn't last long if he lost any more blood.

"What has happened to us?" he whispered as he picked Naruto up and left towards the hospital.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke sighed as he calmed down and started to explore the room. It struck him as odd that someone like Kakashi would have a normal house. The exploring helped calm his nerves as he waited for word on Naruto.

He stopped. Feeling something weird he turned to face his mirror image.

"So, I see you've made your choice little brother. Shame though, that blond boy will probably bleed to death. I guess you're still a coward. Running away and leaving the only one who ever loved you to suffer."

"I haven't made any god damn choice, and Naruto isn't going to die. But for what you've done dear brother. I will kill you." Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke lunged at Itachi, ready to tear him limb from limb.

"You are as bad as the fox. You're easily angered and quick to attack and that will be your downfall."

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's neck and slammed him into the floor.

Sasuke gasped as all the air was knocked out of him and Itachi's grip tightened.

"I will give you one more chance." He said as he loosened his grip. "If you do not come to me in one month I will kill him, and trust me, I will be watching." Itachi got up and disappeared.

Sasuke jumped up to follow him but a crippling wave of dizziness rushed over him as he caught his breath.

He ran over to the window and jumped out. He knew that Kakashi would take Naruto to help so he headed to the hospital.

As he ran thousands of horrid images flashed threw his mind. All of Naruto lying dead in some ungodly white room, but none of those compared to what he would see when he got there.

He opened the door to the lobby and was quickly escorted to Naruto's room.

Sasuke gasped in shock at the small, pale boy nestled in the bed.

"Oh god, what have I done? This can't be happening." Sasuke said as he fell to his knees.

"Sasuke calm down. The doctors said he'll be fine in a couple days."

Sasuke jumped having not seen the Jounin standing in the corner.

"Kakashi, I couldn't stop Itachi and look what's happened. I can't go on like this. In a month he'll come back for me, but how can I just leave. Especially after what Naruto's been through.

He gazed at the sleeping boys face and cried. He cried because he felt helpless, for what his brother had done, he cried with regret but most of all he cried for all the pain.

He buried his face in Naruto's hair. Savoring the moment for they all passed to quickly.

Kakashi silently left the room. It wasn't right for him to intrude on such a private moment and he knew they would be safe for now.


	5. Chapter 5:Why do you say those things

Wow chapter five. Sorry these are taking longer to upload but don't worry I will update. (Even if I'm really slow) I would like to thank all of those who have been showing me support. With a big thanks to K.R. Ukido-The title The Innocent Demon is her story and it inspired me and I hope I do it justice. So once again thanks. Well I feel I've said enough so here's chapter five tada

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Naruto woke to a bright light. "Where am I," he said, with a glance around the hauntingly white room it was obvious, the hospital.

He shifted in his bed to see Sasuke curled up in a chair sleeping. "Poor thing," he thought. "Must have been there all night."

With a glance at Sasuke's hand Naruto noticed he was holding a small black book. He leaned over and slowly slid it out of his hands. Flipping it over the title shone in red letters.

"The Innocent Demon. Ironic." He whispered as he started reading.

Naruto was so immersed in the story he didn't notice Sasuke waking up and sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It kinda reminded me of you." Sasuke said lying next to Naruto. Then sudden sound and movement made Naruto jump and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh.

He glanced at Naruto's face, expecting to see amusement, but all that was there was the face of a lonely boy. "You think I'm a demon don't you."

"Is that what you think Naruto." Sasuke said turning to face his blonde lover all the way. "I'm more demon than you ever will be." He looked pained as the said those words.

"You're not a demon Sasuke." Naruto whispered, placing his head on Sasuke's shoulder, taking in all that was him.

"You know when I said that I meant the innocent part. I never once saw you as a demon. Far from that, you were my angel. After what happened everything was dead to me, but I saw you. Going through so much, and you didn't even deserve the things you got. So that's why I was thinking of…"

"Of what." Naruto said smiling. That stupid grin made Sasuke's resolve falter. He loved that smile so much I killed him to know that he would take away his ability to feel happiness again.

"I'm leaving with Itachi."

Sasuke didn't know if Naruto caught what he said until he saw his face. His expression looked like someone slapped him, but even a slap wouldn't hurt as much as what was just said.

He sat like that for at least a minute before Sasuke felt him move.

"Naruto are you O.K.?" Sasuke asked.

"What the hell," Naruto yelled pushing Sasuke off the bed. He knew he wouldn't hurt him but it felt good to do something violent. "You mean you're just going to go with that him, after what he's done to us. Just get out." He reached for the book and threw it at Sasuke. "Get the hell out of my life you lying bastard. "

Kakashi ran in after hearing yelling and caught Naruto as he blacked out and fell off his bed.

He turned to Sasuke for some explanation, but all Sasuke did was pick up a book and walk out of the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I have this creeping feeling my paragraphs and chapters are getting shorter but any who I don't own Naruto. Please R&R and I'll update soon (it might take awhile but don't worry it will be done.)


End file.
